This invention relates to method and apparatus for grinding automatically wood materials or the like by means of a grinding wheel.
In general, various types of surface grinding methods for wood are known. Preferably, a grinding wheel for wood working is of such hardness that is is worn out to the desired degree relative to the hardness of wood by grinding operation, and hence the grinding wheels which are relatively fast at the rate of abrasion are used. As is widely known, the extremely high hardness of a grinding wheel with respect to the hardness of wood causes loading in the grinding wheel and proper grinding can not be effected.
Accordingly, the grinding wheel for use in the continuous grinding of the material to be ground will be considerably rapidly worn out. For that reason, the operator had to compensate the wearing distance of such grinding wheel by bringing it close to the material by hand. Further, the manipulation of a handle for feeding the grinding wheel forward corresponding to slight abrasion thereof required tolerable skill in the operator and was a difficult operation. Because, change in the contact pressure between the grinding wheel and the material to be ground caused different grinding effects. Further, change in the peripheral speed of the grinding wheel due to the decrease in diameter also resulted in uneven grinding operation.